


深夜美食電臺

by Aadan



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 呈寸 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadan/pseuds/Aadan
Summary: 各種各樣的關於呈寸的美食呀😄~每一篇都是不一样的设定和车，有相关联的篇章会进行标注。以上。
Relationships: 贺呈/陈寸
Kudos: 7





	1. 橘子果酱

*ABO啊ABO设定  
“我觉得，我们，不该继续下去了。”陈寸摸了摸耳后，看着坐在沙发上刷着iPad的人。这是他深思熟虑后的结果。他和贺呈在一起也两年多了，虽然是这样，但是彼此之间好像也没有什么情分在。  
他和贺呈之间的关系也很难用言语说清楚，说是炮友，也不完全，毕竟平常也经常待在一起，说是情人，那也肯定不是。不是他胡说，只是他们在一块儿的契机就是发情期遇到了然后就厮混在一起了，后来就这样了。  
他们也没有正式谈过他们之间的关系，陈寸想，可能那并不重要。  
他看向贺呈，见他放下了手上的iPad，也摘下了眼镜，向他招招手。  
他站起来，走过去，还是说了一句：“你觉得呢？”  
“为什么？”贺呈牵过他的手，捏在手心里，拇指滑过陈寸的手背，薄薄的。  
“我就是觉得也该结束了。”陈寸耸耸肩，“要说什么理由，我也不知道，但是你应该有才对。金秘书那天对我说，你也差不多该结婚了。我就想，也是啊，你现在年纪也不能说小了，又是优质的Alpha，结婚好像也是该提上日程了。”他指尖相互揉了揉，接着道，“但是我要是老在你身边，那多妨碍你啊？我看你也不会提，就我提了。”  
“嗯。”贺呈垂了眸，把他拉下来，让他坐到自己腿上，“你要分手吗？”  
陈寸习惯性搂上他的肩膀，道，“这我不是在问你吗？”  
“那你呢？”贺呈又反问。  
“我不知道，所以才问你的。”陈寸摇头，“我不知道，我说的算不算，我也不知道，我要怎么说。”  
贺呈的下巴抵在他的肩窝，道，“好。”他抬手摸了摸陈寸脖子后的腺体，略略闭眼，又道，“等你这段时间的发情期过了以后吧。”  
“好。”陈寸应了一声。  
可能，贺呈想要打分手炮吧。陈寸想着。其实也是，贺呈应该也不会有什么舍得舍不得的。他是Omega，但是贺呈一次也没有标记过他，临时标记也没有。贺呈最常解决的方法，就是上床。  
陈寸想到，之前有几次，他的发情期正好遇上贺呈出差，贺呈干脆就把他带着了。而他也是跟着还当旅游了。  
陈寸闻着贺呈身上的信息素香气，很奇怪，贺呈的信息素是淡淡的某种树的味道，跟他强大的身份背景和手段并不相符。但是每一次做的时候都会把他包围起来，让他溺在这个信息素里。  
现在也是。  
他的脑子其实已经开始混沌了，这一次贺呈跟以往并不大一样。这一次他的攻势猛烈，好几次陈寸都差点觉得自己要受不住了。  
贺呈在他的背后耸动，陈寸虽然有些迷糊，但是仍旧能够感觉到贺呈的汗水落在他的后背，和他自己的汗水混杂在一起，粘腻。  
他跪趴着，两条大腿已经颤抖，两腿之间高高耸起硬得发烫，柱头不断地冒出液体。他的腺体也在发烫，他的信息素涌出来，热烈的橘子味儿缠绕着贺呈的松香。完了，完了。陈寸想。  
贺呈的柱体在他的后穴深入，他分泌出的水契合着贺呈，让他的每一次动作都撞在点上，撞得他感觉三魂七魄都要出窍一样。爽，炸裂的爽。  
贺呈的吻顺着脊背落下，黏黏腻腻地滑到陈寸的后脖子，缠绵地亲吻着他发烫的腺体。  
陈寸转过头索吻，他忽然有点心跳过快。  
贺呈揪住他的吻，撕咬般地吮吸他的唇。  
下半身的动作越发猛烈，陈寸有些受不住地瞪大眼睛，他的眼泪早就和汗水混合在一起，落在床单上。贺呈的形状逐渐深入到陈寸的深处，他像是在寻找什么。  
陈寸的大脑停滞了几秒，猛然间想到什么，但是他没有推拒，他是Omega，这是他的本能。他甚至是迎合了贺呈的探寻，奋力地打开自己的身体。若是贺呈此刻突然退出，他必然要使出浑身解数挽留他。他想，这就是Omega。  
他后穴的水在贺呈的每一次抽插里都愉悦地发出“咕啾咕啾”的声音，如水满则溢的形势疯狂涌出。他足够配合，追求欢爱的极致。  
贺呈满意地找到陈寸内里最柔软的地方，试探性地戳刺。刺激得陈寸泪腺崩溃。贺呈带着松香的吻贴近他的耳朵，他的声音霸道却温柔，带着肯定的询问：“可以吗？”  
陈寸只是哭，没有回答，却也没有摇头。  
贺呈的牙齿咬破他脖子后的腺体和下半身开拓他的生殖腔几乎是同步。  
贺呈在他身体里成了结。这是在他的发情期里。陈寸模模糊糊就想到这些。  
他的橘子香沾染了贺呈的松香，明明不甚相关的两样东西，却意外地并不会不协调。仿佛有种不谋而合的味道，神秘而凌冽，却又带着清新。这真是不和谐中的大和谐了。  
他的发情期一般会持续四天，这四天里，贺呈拼了命一样，每一次都会成结，每一次都会一滴不落地全部灌入陈寸的生殖腔。  
要命的完蛋。陈寸想着。  
贺呈换了个姿势，从侧面进入他的身体，这一下是完全的深入，一丝不漏，全部契合。陈寸感觉腿间都已经完全麻木了，现在激起他全部痉挛的都是贺呈。鼻尖是两人混合的信息素，他脑子里想的也全部都是贺呈。  
完了完了，完了完了。他想。  
贺呈却不给他想东想西的机会，一个深入就叫陈寸惊叫出声。贺呈的囊袋撞着陈寸的腿心，发出令人羞耻的“啪啪”声。  
好像有什么人在唱歌。  
陈寸晃神。  
他困极累极，盯着贺呈的脸，慢慢地闭上了眼睛。  
醒过来时就已经换了房间，身上也不再是粘腻难忍，除了腰酸背疼之外，倒也没有什么不舒服的。他揉了揉眼睛，虽然醒了，但是不想起床。  
贺呈太狠了。  
他没想到贺呈居然这么能折腾。那他之前的两年，全部都是装的吗？陈寸晃了晃脑袋，真是要命。  
他摸了摸脖子后，贺呈已经完全标记了他，现在他已经不再是普通的橘子香信息素了，贺呈的松香虽然淡，但是存在不容忽视。他又想到，贺呈是玩了命地内身寸，他摸了摸肚子，两眼一闭不想醒来。  
贺呈的轻笑就这样闯进他的耳朵，他睁眼瞪他，骂道：“烂人！”  
贺呈也不在意，自门边直起身而走进来，坐到床上。“有哪里不舒服吗？嗯？”他俯身，抚摸着陈寸的脸。他的声音里满是笑意，吐出的话却让陈寸忍不住用头顶他。  
“我现在哪哪儿都不舒服！”他气道。  
贺呈抱他，吻他的下巴，“嗯，都怪我。”他吻他的下唇，“怪我标记了你。”吻他的上唇，“怪我内身寸。”吻他的鼻尖，“怪我想跟你结婚。”吻他的眼睛，“怪我想跟你生孩子。”  
“卧槽！你！”陈寸差点弹起来。  
“嗯？”贺呈揽着他的腰给他揉。“你的答复呢？”  
“什么答复？”陈寸捏他的脸。  
“你愿不愿意？”贺呈拉过他的手吻了一下。  
“你让我有机会不愿意吗？”陈寸反问。  
“没有。”贺呈笑答。  
“哼！”陈寸挣开他的手，翻身把他压倒，“那我，”他掐着贺呈的脸，“就也只能愿意了啊！”吻上他的唇。


	2. 啤酒鸭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *泡吧小0求1能否实现呢？！  
> *419情节注意

“唔唔……”睁开眼睛就是暖黄色的光圈，陈寸眨了眨眼睛，“我，是喝醉了吗？……”  
有一点点冷，陈寸不自觉瑟缩就一下。  
“henn。”耳边传来的是一阵轻笑，仿佛是在笑他不知现在是何形势。  
陈寸迷迷糊糊的，试图抬起头来，男人的笑让他莫名其妙，他也不知道眼前这个背光的男人是谁。  
男人好像知道他在想什么，下半身一耸动，使得陈寸登时一痉挛，扑腾一下又倒回床上。  
他们俩的下半身连在了一起。陈寸的脑子有点糊涂。他抬手摸了摸小腹，酸酸涨涨的，也不知道男人的种子到底打了多少进去了。他哆哆嗦嗦地，“你……你怎么不戴套呢？”  
“呵。”男人的手倾过来，摸着他的乳尖，言语暧昧，“你也没给我机会戴啊~”  
“疯子。”陈寸闭眼，吐出一个词。  
男人勾起唇，他有那么点儿佩服这个小家伙了，喝醉酒扑倒他的人是他，迫不及待扒了衣服贴上来的是他，扔了他一整盒套子的也是他，甚至，他连他是谁都不知道。啊，真不知道他是再装淡定还是真淡定。  
“疯子就疯子吧。”贺呈用力一顶，陈寸的柱头就渗出一些液体来，他猝不及防地就身寸了，还没怎么反应过来，他的手掐在竖在他两侧的手臂上，登时就掐出了红痕。  
他的腿卡在男人的腰上，松松垮垮的，腿根也已经有些麻了。他没有力气，醉意还在他的脑子里，但是后庭来的刺激却让他兴奋起來，帶上了點清醒。  
他知道是自己勾搭了人，这个人他早就物色好了，当时看他坐在角落里的的时候就已经蠢蠢欲动。帅气，淡漠的眸子，好看得一塌糊涂。陈寸这种小0哪里有那么多机会找到这样的？别说他来了这个吧多少次，也没找到合心意的，姐妹倒是多了好几个。  
他想跟他上床。  
那是陈寸脑子里疯狂跳动的想法。  
他在吧台喝了几杯威士忌，才晃晃悠悠地过去。这个男人看起来太高冷，都没什么人敢过去接近他。但是他是谁？初生牛犊说的就是他！他迈了虚浮的步伐，一屁股坐到男人的腿上，不由分说地就开始跟人接吻。  
他听到有人猛地吸气的声音。  
但是，他没时间去关注那些，男人的舌头在他钻进去几秒后才回应他的，他现在只想着怎么把人拐上床。噢，他拐他也可以！  
他被抱起来了。  
他感觉得到。  
他的心跳扑通扑通跳得贼快，他满心满意地就是抱着人不撒手，嘿嘿嘿地傻笑。  
他迷迷糊糊地，根本不知道人在哪儿，红的白的蓝的的灯光闪烁着过去，接下来，差点要睡着的他就被人吻着倒在柔软的床上。  
啊，他就要跟他物色来的对象上床了。  
他热烈地回应着对方的吻，任由对方将手贴在他的腰上。他扯了皮带，双眼迷离地看着他。真是特喵地帅死人了。他的裤子应声落地，他一抬腰，双腿挂到男人的腰上。他的大腿内侧能感受到男人隔着布料的结实肌肉，他满意极了。  
男人伸手向床头那里去，陈寸以为他要走，用力搂着他的脖子往自己的方向扯。男人笑着拍了一下他的屁股。给他看了看手里的东西，深蓝色反光的小盒子。  
陈寸扯了扯嘴角，抢过男人手里的东西，眼睛都不眨地抛了出去，“咔哒”一声不知掉到哪里去了。他趁着男人惊愕，翻转着把人压下，他骑在男人的身上，勾着男人裤子上的皮带。  
还真是没见过这样的。  
男人解开了衬衫，拉着陈寸的手摸向自己的腹肌。  
陈寸另外一只手成功地扯掉男人的皮带，哼哧哼哧地笑起来。他跪直身体，作势要把男人的裤子扒掉。另外一只手正摸着男人的腹肌，执着地往下，摸向男人的半勃。  
男人差点被他的主动和猴急整笑。  
“快石更起来啊~”陈寸喝醉后的声音软绵绵的，摸着男人的柱体搓来搓去。  
这是？？？  
男人没法理解喝醉酒后的人的脑力，他翻身把人压倒，看着他下半身精神的活物，后穴跟着了什么似的一缩一缩的。这一次，他可没有再让人把他手里的东西抢过去扔掉了。他挤了润滑，骨溜倒在陈寸的后穴，手指伸进去咕啾咕啾地探索。他看陈寸硬得颤抖的柱状，好心地帮他舒缓。  
陈寸倒也是发泄得快，男人略带薄茧的手才触碰到他的龟头，白浊就忍不住流了出来。  
陈寸被他逗弄得抬了腰去迎合，催促着男人的动作，“我要……嗯……进来……”半是撒娇的话语一遍一遍地落入男人的耳。  
男人却不着急，手指灵巧地在陈寸的内里来回，摸到了一处柔软，陈寸就高声一呼，又泄了一次。后穴软塌塌红艳艳，男人终于是将自己的柱体贴了过来。这时陈寸却想躲了，他本能地感到危险和惊慌，扯着床单想要挪。男人不依，双手握着他的腰长驱直入。  
陈寸一下子就流了泪。  
男人吻着他的眼角安慰，贴着他的肠壁开始慢慢的动作。他刚刚摸到了陈寸的敏感点，现在就直接照着他的敏感点来回抽插。陈寸的痛和爽同时进行，刺激性的双重感受让他飘飘欲仙。  
陈寸嗯嗯啊啊地开始不着调地哼哼，贴着男人的动作起伏。他眼神迷离，看着头顶那盏晃来晃去的灯还有男人背着光的脸部轮廓。  
男人好像身寸了，就在他的身体里面。男人抽出来了，还有些东西跟着流了出来。  
他的大脑因为酒精而早就迷糊，现在更是因为如浪潮起伏般的动作而昏昏欲睡。  
他跟人上床了，跟一个不认识的人。  
男人过来吻他，他闭着眼睛感受。  
他突然觉得好困。  
醒来时男人还埋在他的身体里，他好像睡了一觉，清醒了一点，他问，“你好了吗？”  
男人顿住了动作，笑了出来。不敢相信，这还真是头一个敢这样问他的人，还是在床上。“刚刚迫不及待的人可是你啊。”他回答道。  
“嗯。”陈寸好像还有点醉，“但是我已经好了。唔嗯……”  
男人狠狠地拍了一下他的屁股，“真是过河拆桥。”他再抽插了几次，释放了出来。  
陈寸挣扎着坐起来，他摸了摸手臂，说道：“粘粘的。”  
男人被他的话整笑。  
“好。”他回复，把人抱起来，赤身裸体地走向浴室。  
“你知道我是谁么？”男人问。  
“唔唔嗯……不知道。”陈寸老老实实回答，他是真的不知道，就知道这个男人床上功夫不得了。但是他没说这句话。  
“好。”男人吻了一下他的额头，把他放到浴缸里，开了水龙头。  
“你挺好的，……唔唔。”陈寸抬手摸了摸他的脸，“还给我洗澡呢。”  
“嗯？”男人的声音沉了两分，“还有谁给你洗过？”  
“嘻嘻嘻~”陈寸笑起来，他看着男人的脸色，觉得很搞笑，才慢悠悠地说道，“我妈妈~在我很小的时候~”  
男人不说话，直接吻上他胡里胡说的嘴。  
“我叫贺呈。”男人道。  
“嗯，贺呈。”陈寸咬了咬下唇，应了一声。他沒什麽太大的反應，大部分原因是他還有點醉，其次是他也不認識名叫“賀呈”的人是什麼人。要說知道，也不過是剛剛上了床。  
“你觉得我怎么样？”贺呈牵着他的手，摸了摸他的脸。  
“挺好的啊。”陈寸笑眯眯的，覺得男人有些奇怪，他剛剛不是說了嗎？莫不成是他也醉了？  
“那就好。”贺呈点了点头，花洒噴出的水沾湿他的头发，他的头发都垂下来了。  
“什么？”陈寸迷惑。  
“我的意思是，你跑不了了。”贺呈把头发往后一梳，勾起了唇角。  
“啊？”


	3. 水煮鱼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *人鱼恋  
> *我觉得可爱

车停门开，黑色皮鞋蹭着阳光踏出。定制的西装在光下闪着暗纹的金光，贵气扑面。  
“先生回来了。”一排的人都会正正经经地鞠了一躬。  
“嗯。”贺呈淡淡地颔首。  
跟着走了一段路，贺呈解着纽扣道，“他在哪儿？”  
“先生，小少爷正在温泉泳池。”走在第一位的女人道。  
贺呈一挥手，后面跟着的一排人就都停下，贺呈自顾自向里走去。  
刚刚说话的女人回过头来，“听好了，从现在起，没有先生的吩咐，谁都不能到温泉泳池里去。好了，各自忙各自的去吧。”  
“好！”

外套，领带，腕表，贺呈全部摘下放到一边，自然会有人收拾。唯一没有摘下的就是指上无名的戒指。  
解了领口的两颗纽扣，贺呈开门踏进了一片热气缭绕。  
池沿掉落着浴袍和毛巾，水波粼粼泛光，雾气蒸腾，贺呈站在池边，静看水中浮动的影子。  
游至一半，似乎是察觉到了什么，便反身游回，却不露出水面，反而潜伏在水底下，偶尔露出几颗小泡泡。  
贺呈蹲下来，随意撩拨了几下温热的水。  
自水起，引起一尾蓝光幽幽的鱼，咬住指尖不放松。齿尖连舌，温柔暖香。  
再缠，便是入水。  
温水将贺呈上下淋了个透，湿了全身，贺呈大手一梳，将额前刘海往后梳去。  
耳边是“咯咯”笑声，似是得意极了。  
贺呈勾唇，干脆脱去上衣衬衫，露出其精壮的胸膛。  
笑声见势便停，转身游走，怎奈早在不觉时被人捉住了手腕，再顺势一带，入了人的怀。  
鱼身溜滑，幽蓝微光，虽挣却不得动。鱼见人嘴角含笑，慌忙认怂：“我错了，我错了还不行嘛！”  
“嗯？”贺呈抱着他，“怎么这个时候就怂了？刚刚不是笑得挺欢的嘛。”  
“贺呈，好哥哥，放过我吧，好不好？”鱼本无名，贺呈名其寸，本想其能寸心寸意，自得自在，但此时来看，还是半勇半怂。  
但贺呈哪会听他两句好听的就这样放开他，“不要。”  
“什么？”寸似乎没听清，又或许是惊到了。  
贺呈靠近他的耳，声自带灼烫热气，“我说，不要。”吻自耳根而下，没入脖颈，带起的电流让鱼瑟缩。软乎乎的身体倒在贺呈的身上，肌肤贴合的地方是温暖湿滑，更增暧昧。  
寸未着寸缕，此时更是方便了贺呈许多。幽蓝的鱼尾拨动着水，漾起了圈圈波纹。贺呈的手抚过片片鱼鳞，他的鳞片显蓝带银，鳞片纹路清晰，在水中仍旧隐约可见。  
贺呈轻车熟路，拨开了他深藏于鳞片之中的柔软。寸抖着鱼尾，似乎是难忍爱抚带来的刺激。贺呈的另外一只手留恋于寸的胸前，掐着他的红豆推揉拉扯，惹得他软叫着声声“哥哥”。  
贺呈封住他的唇瓣，长驱直入。寸的牙齿是细细的尖，蹭在舌上是轻微的刺痒，微微的痛感是挑起刺激的利器。由于寸的尖齿，每当贺呈的舌尖卷过，都有被纠缠住不放的感觉，勾人得很。  
粘液润滑，鱼已经不自觉打开了自己。柱头在贺呈的掌心颤抖，鱼的腰肢早已软透了，倒在贺呈臂中粗喘着气。  
“贺呈~”动情之声媚气，鱼眉目流波， 吐字含糊，却更加暧昧。  
贺呈很是受用。  
手掌略有薄茧，触碰在柔软敏感的柱体上，让鱼全身都透着粉。撸动的频率不紧不慢，让鱼感觉瘙痒难耐，总不得快意。鼻子一酸，寸带着颤音，“好哥哥，再快点，快点行么？”  
贺呈勾唇，“当然。”  
指尖抚摸着铃口马眼，再行滑动几下，鱼便如愿泄了出来。  
“爽吗？”贺呈故意将吐出的热气喷洒在鱼的尖耳。  
寸抬眼，黑眸中带着点点羞意，点了点头。  
“那是不是，就到我了？”贺呈一字一顿，手臂禁锢着鱼的腰部，手掌贴着他的背线，顺着线沟上下移动，带起鱼的阵阵战栗。  
鱼的内里柔软舒服，贺呈插入以后就被紧紧地包裹住，小人鱼抱着他的手臂，两个人在温水中紧紧相拥。鱼的下肢被贺呈紧紧抱住，不至于下滑。微微张开的鱼鳞剐蹭着贺呈埋在人鱼体内的物器，带起的刺激也不比贺呈给人鱼的少。  
寸嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，像是低低地吟唱着动人的歌谣，诱惑得紧。  
贺呈的耸动越发迅速，颠得人鱼眼泪直流，娇娇软软地哭喊着“贺呈”。  
“好、好了么？”等贺呈冲刺发泄了一次，寸攀附着贺呈的脖子和肩膀，撒着娇央道。  
贺呈咬住他的唇，黑眸直盯着他，“你觉得呢？”  
“我、我觉得可以了……”寸低着眼眉，怂怂应答。  
“我觉得，”贺呈将人抱起来，声中带着笑意，“还不行。”  
寸瞬间就映上了哭腔，“怎么还不行？”  
贺呈将他放倒在池边的浴袍上，架起他的鱼尾。鱼尾扇动两下，化成了双腿。贺呈分开他的腿，调戏他本就湿软的穴。  
“再来一次就不要了好不好？”寸讨价还价道。  
贺呈没应话，一心攻略他的城池。寸哪里有不服软的道理，软塌塌地任由他处置了。胸前的红豆已经被贺呈揉捏地通红，起了温水池，有风吹来就冷得他颤抖。  
贺呈的爱抚又是不轻不重带着故意调戏的意味儿，寸被这故意不着力的按揉折磨着，缠着贺呈用力。  
贺呈逗得他够了，才握住他早就立起的身前，自根向前，混圆向柱，穴中手指也逗弄着柔软，前后夹击，寸哪里还受得了，直叫他酥酥爽爽地发泄。  
贺呈嵌入湿软的甬道，顶弄得人连声高叫，哭腔吟吟。  
闹腾了几次，叫人哭得都哑了，贺呈才抱着气哭了大骂他的人离开了温泉泳池。  
“好了，喉咙都哑了，别哭了嗯。”贺呈用浴巾裹紧他，抱着乱扑腾的人慢慢走回房间。  
“都怪你！哼！说好的就再一次！”哼哼唧唧。  
打扫的人听见了声音，忙侧身面向墙壁，不再去看这羞人的画面。  
一路上又是哄的又是骂的，入了尽头，关了门，就再也听不见了。


End file.
